The Cure for Sadness
by Goddess of Anime 2005
Summary: OneShot. Gibson is feeling down after an arguement with Ame. So she comes along and tries to cheer him up. In the best way she can! I laugh at you flames.


GoA: Woohoo!!! My 2nd one shot!

Ame: Woopty tap dancing hoo.

GoA: ¬¬ Hush you...Anyway. Alot of people liked my first one shot, so I decided to make another. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG or any of it's characters. 

Claimer: I DO however own Ame. rofl

Summary: Gibson is feeling sad after an arguement with Ame. Feeling bad, Ame attempts to apologise and cheer him up. In the best way she can. 

The Cure for Sadness- By Goddess of Anime 

Late evening in Shuggazoom City.

Gibson was currently sitting on the Super Robots shoulder, gazing sadly at the sunset. He had been sitting here like this for almost an hour now. Just silently watching the sky, with only his thoughts to keep him company. But even his thoughts didn't help. Earlier today, he had gotten into an arguement with Ame, resaulting in the two avoiding each other. The blue monkey sighs, thinking about the arguement.

Flashback

"Ame, I'm not sure that is such a good idea." said a passive Gibson. Ame looked at him, confusion and a little hurt in her eyes. Gibson sighs. "I just believe it's too early to think about having children. We've only been a couple for 5 months."

"But Gibson...I've always wanted to be a mother...I feel ready for this...Really I do." Ame pleaded. Gibson sighs again, shaking his head. The purple monkey girl tried again. "Please Gibson! Just think about it! Woulden't it be nice to have a baby of our own? Just to hold a little creature, knowing you were the one who created it."

The blue monkey looks up at her. "That may sound wonderful to you, but it won't be that easy. Babies cry during the night to be fed or to be changed. They need constant attention and love. Not only that. What happens when the city is in danger? We can't exactly put the safety of the city on hold for a small infant." he explained. Ame wasen't about to give up. "We'll think of something! Really we will! I'm totally ready for this!"

Now Gibson was getting frustrated.

" No, Ame. A child will be too much trouble for us. The answer is no, and thats that." he said calmly. The purple monkey was desperate. "But Gibson!!"

"The answer is no Ame!! I won't say it again! I don't even want to be a father!" the scientist suddenly blurted out. Ame looked at him in shock. When Gibson realised what he just said, he covered his mouth, eyes wide. He noticed Ame's fists clenching, hurt and anger in her eyes.

"I hate you!!!!" she yelled out, and ran off.

At that moment, Gibson felt his heart shatter. What had he done?

End flashback

That arguement happened just this morning. Ame's words still echoed through the blue scientists mind. Hot tears stung his eyes and trickled down his cheeks. He didn't mean what he said to Ame. He didn't mean to make her upset. All Ame wanted was a baby of her own, it's perfectly understandable. Truth be told. He had always wanted to be a father. But now, it looks as if he's destroyed that chance.

Just then, he heard someone come over to him. Slowly, he turns to the visitor. Upon seeing who it is, his eyes widen.

Ame is standing right there.

"A..Ame...What are you-" he didn't get a chance to finish his sentance, as the purple monkey gently placed two fingers on his lips, enabling him from talking. She knelt beside him, looking guilty. "Gibson...I'm so sorry..." she started. Gibson just stared at her. "I shoulden't have pressured you. I was too busy thinking about what I wanted, that I didn't even think about what you wanted. and for that, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it when I said I hated you. I was just...upset, thats all...Please...Forgive me..."

Gibson saw the honesty in her face. It must of took all her courage to come up and apologise to him. "Ame...Of course I forgive you.."

The purple monkey girl looked up at him, surprised at what she just heard. A big, happy smile appeared on her face at that. But it dissappeared when she saw the sad frown on Gibson's face. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm the one who should apologise for this whole ordeal. I too was only thinking about myself...I was so worried and scared just thinking about being a parent, that I didn't even think about your feelings on the matter...Your feelings should have came first, not mine! I never meant to hurt you. No words can describe how sorry I am..." he confessed through his tears. Quickly, Ame wrapped her arms around Gibson, gently soothing him. "It's ok Gibson...It's ok...Don't cry..."

Ame sensed that Gibson was beating himself up inside. She gently rubs his back and even gives him a kiss on his cheek. But his tears continued to flow. Concern filled Ame's face, trying to think of a way to cheer him up.

Then, it came to her.

"Hey Gibson...I know how to make you smile." grinned Ame. The blue monkey slowly turns to her, slight confusion on his face. Without warning, Ame grabbed his sides and began tickling him!

"Aah!" Gibson screamed, laughing as he fell over backwards. His tears of sadness was soon replaced with tears of laughter. "No!" he shouted, still laughing and crying. "Ame! HAHA No tickling! HAHAHA Don't! I can't... HAHAHAHA take it!!!" Ame only grinned playfully. "Aw, c'mon Gibson. I bet your loving this. Am I right?" she said as she continued her tickle attack on him, causing his laughter and struggles to increase. He won't admit it, but he was loving this. When he saw the oppertunity, he grabbed Ame's sides, causing a cute squeal to escape from the purple monkeys mouth.

Soon a big tickle fight broke out between the two monkeys. Playful laughter and shouts could be heard from them both. The fight lasted for five minutes, then they both ceased.

They just lay there, panting for air, as a warm, happy smile appeared on Gibson's face. That little tickle fight was just what he needed. He gently wraps his arms around Ame, with her back to him, giving her a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I love you, Ame."  
"Heh...Likewise, brainiac."

Owari


End file.
